


take it like a man

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fem!Eren, Femdom, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am sick and tired," she says, "Of people calling me your little bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it like a man

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is the product of a few conversations with various people on tumblr about how much i need fem!Eren pegging Levi in my life, and how pissed I am that people turn fem!Eren into this naive moe chick whom Levi basically molests... Like really, people? this is Eren we're talking about, here.
> 
> (also this entire fic is literally me wanting to be in Eren's position ok ngl this is a lot of wish fulfillment)
> 
> the setting is in-universe, but the timing doesn't add up because Eren and Levi have been together for a while in this... but whatever it's porn just go with it
> 
> also: bear in mind that the strap-on used in this fic is a hanji invention and as such it's probably a bit different than its irl inspiration
> 
> thank you for reading!

 

It starts off as a perfectly ok day. The weather is alright, the breakfast porridge isn't too lumpy, and Jean trips and falls on his ass at breakfast.

But the best part of the day for Eren is yet to come: training with Captain Levi.

She _loves_ the days where she gets personal instruction from Levi, because it gives her so much one-on-one time with him.

Of course, through their lessons, Eren pays strict attention. She diligently follows his every order, and tries her best to learn the moves he teaches her.

However, she feels a thrill run through her body whenever he touches her while demonstrating, and she couldn't help but periodically give him a wide grin, so content to spend time with him.

She knows he notices, by the twitching of his lips into something resembling a smile, the a brief squeezing of wherever he's touching her.

Technically their relationship is a secret, but they're not exactly subtle about it. They flirt like mad, especially when they're not training.

So Eren expected everyone to start teasing them. But she didn't expect so much of the teasing to be so... offensive.

She's stopped counting how many times some asshole has asked her how it feels to take humanity's strongest dick, or whether she bends over his desk or gets shoved against a wall, or whether her dog collar has her name or his name on it. The first time she heard it, she was shocked, but since then she's kinda gotten used to it and responds by flipping the bird or something similar. But the one insult she really can't stand is-

"There she is, the captain's bitch."

Walking towards dinner, she whips her head to face the source of the slur: one of this year's new recruits. A pimply, greasy loser whose dick has probably only been touched by himself. He's standing with a friend of his, who's currently giggling like an idiot.

Eren feels rage rise in her like vomit. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?" she growls, stepping towards them with fists clenched.

They both flinch as they notice her advancing on them. The friend lets out a squeak and runs away immediately (smart boy), leaving the main moron alone to face Eren's wrath.

"Nothing!" he says, his eyes darting between her fists and her breasts.

Eren is so fucking done with this.

"Listen, asshole," she says. "You know why they call me humanity's hope?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "It's because I can turn into a fifteen-meter monster and rip your fuckin' head off. Then smash your ugly-ass body into a pancake. So why don't we-"

"Eren."

At the sound of Levi saying her name, Eren immediately turns and salutes. "Sir!"

"Captain Levi, sir!" squawks the loser behind her.

Levi ignores him. "Walk with me to dinner," he says, and of course Eren follows him. She grits her teeth as she hears the boy snicker from behind.

 

* * *

 

It's a little later than usual when Eren stomps into Levi's room that night. He's reading a book on his bed, not looking up even when she slams the door. He's used to her visits by now.

"Why'd you stop me?" she demands.

She's not specific, but Levi immediately knows what she's talking about. "Because the Survey Corps already has a high enough casualty rating without stupid brats losing their tempers at new recruits," he replies. "No matter how fucking idiotic said new recruits may be."

He looks over at her, but Eren's not facing him, instead choosing to look out the window, probably an attempt to reign in her anger. She's been working on doing that for a while. "Did you hear what he said?" she says. Her voice is tight and rage-filled.

"Yeah," Levi says. "Fucker hasn't touched a girl his whole life, I bet."

"This is serious, Levi!" Eren shouts, turning to face him. "I've had to deal with that shit my entire _life_. You're from the underground, don't you know how women can be treated? Or how some men can be treated, for that matter?"

She looks on the verge of tears, and Levi feels like utter shit. "I know, Eren, I'm sorry," he says, trying to allow more emotion into his voice. "I understand what monsters men can be. You know I do." He hasn't gone over his past in detail with her, but he gave a quick summary.

Eren seems somewhat mollified by this. She nods, and wipes the small amount of liquid that pooled under her eyes. There's a short moment of silence, until she abruptly pounds her fist against the nearest wall. It looks like it hurts, and even Levi winces a bit. But she doesn't flinch.

"I am _sick and tired_ ," she says, "Of people calling me your little bitch." Her eyes, normally intense, are boring into him, so much so that he finds himself fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I'll talk to him," he hears himself promising. "Tomorrow. Eren, I swear, they won't say that again."

"They better not," says Eren simply.

Oh, gods. Now she's threatening him, and all he can do in response is feel the beginning of an erection stirring in his pants. "They won't," he says, trying to keep his voice from going into a higher register. It's so fucking embarrassing, how much of a slut he is for her, how he wants so badly to be ordered and abused by this teenager.

Fuck, and by the sudden mischievous sparkle in her eyes it's clear she's noticed his arousal. "Promise," says Eren, taking a step towards him. It's not a question, so much as it is an order.

"I promise," he says, noting the way she's leaning over him.

Eren hums lowly, eyeing him up and down. "That's not good enough," she decides. "Your promise. I need something else, baby."

A little shudder runs through Levi at the nickname as he realises how this is gonna play out. Fuck, she's definitely got him eating out of the palm of her hand. And he fucking loves it.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks, widening his eyes in feigned innocence.

If anyone saw him like this he'd kill them on the spot, but as long as it's Eren he'll play along as much as he can.

"Hmmm..." Eren reaches out a hand to grab his chin, tilts his head up and leans in until he feels her breath on his face. Suddenly, she lets him go and pushes him towards the bed, saying, "Sit."

He stumbles back until he trips and lands on his ass on the mattress, holding back his indignant whine. "I'm not a dog," he says, cheeks getting hot as he realizes that he's pouting.

She grins again, saying. "I know that, baby." She steps close enough to cup his cheek. It's gentle, and he leans into it, only to sigh his approval as she moves her hand back to scratch behind his ear. "You're not a dog. You're Levi. _My_ Levi."

He grumbles a bit at that, but his eyes close in bliss as he leans even further into her wonderful fingers scratching his head. Then he yelps, as those same fingers suddenly grab a handful of his hair and roughly yank him down on the bed.

When he opens his eyes, she's looming over him, her smile predatory, her eyes on fire. "You're gonna make it up to me right now, ok, baby? We're gonna have some fun."

 

* * *

 

So this is turning from an ok day to a terrible day to a great day quite rapidly.

Fuck, how can Eren stay upset when she's looking at Levi, lying on his own bed, gazing up at her with pink cheeks and pretty parted lips? How could anyone?

"You're looking at me," he mumbles, avoiding her gaze.

Eren chuckles. She loves how embarrassed he gets when she's got him pinned. "I _am_ looking at you, baby. You know why?"

She waits for him to answer, but he doesn't. So she repeats her question, "You know why?"

"No!" Levi says, glaring at her. He's impatient.

"Because you look so pretty," she says, sliding a hand over his clothed chest. When she feels his nipple, hard even through the thick white shirt, she grins and squeezes it.

In response, he gasps. "St-UGH! Stop!"

"Stop? You want me to stop?" she says, letting go of him to stand up straight.

"What?" Levi says, frowning at the loss of her touch. "No, I..." He trails off, unwilling to say what he knows Eren's waiting for.

"You what, baby?" Eren asks, eyes widening in feigned ignorance.

"I... fuck. I..." Levi rolls his eyes, but his cheeks turn even pinker as he mutters, "I want you to stop teasing me, and fuck me instead."

"Wow," she says. "You're quite a slut for me, aren't you?"

He opens his mouth, as if to retaliate, but shuts it almost immediately. Eren feels a wave of triumph as she realises: Levi's thinking that whatever clever barb he could come up with is not worth the subsequent teasing she'd put him through.

He's that desperate for her.

"Well... I guess I'll take pity on you," she says. Then, as quickly and smoothly as she can, she unbuttons his shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders.

Gods, she loves his chest. The creamy pale skin, crossed with the permanent marks of the 3DMG, pulled taut over firm muscles. She traces his abs, first with her fingers and then with her tongue, and the muscles dance as Levi quivers. He's always been so damn sensitive.

While she's doing this, she stumbles through undoing his fly and tugs at his pants. Levi gets the message and lifts his hips, and soon enough he's naked in front of her.

His cute little cock is a wonderful reddish-pink, and it's already leaked a bead or two of precum between his slightly quivering thighs. She forces herself to ignore it for now.

Instead she says, "Turn around. Get on your knees for me."

"This is humiliating," Levi grumbles, as he usually does. But, also as usual, he does as he's told, gracefully placing his knees on the bed and bending over to balance on his forearms. His ass is now on prominent display, and Eren has to take a moment to wipe drool off her chin.

"Shut up," she snaps as she reaches over to his bedside table. They've been together long enough for her to know that everything they need is in the second drawer. She pulls out the tub of oil, the length of fabric, and the strap-on.

The oil and strap-on she puts at the foot of the bed. The fabric she loops around the headboard, tying it in a tight knot, then ties the end pieces around Levi's wrists. He remains obediently still and silent through all of this, watching her ministrations with a certain awed interest.

"Tug on it for me," she says.

He does so, gingerly, and when the fabric doesn't undo itself, he tugs a bit harder, the thick muscles in his arms flexing. But he's taught her well, and the knots stay firm.

"Good boy," she says, stroking his ass. His low hum of satisfaction is broken off with a yelp as she mercilessly squeezes, both hands on his plump cheeks.

Then she spreads the cheeks apart, and gets a good look at the familiar pretty pink of his asshole, and the wiry black hair trailing from his groin.

She can't help but to put her mouth on him, licking from his balls to his asshole, sucking on the taint, circling her tongue around his rim. He squirms and lets out high-pitched noises in return.

"You're so pretty down here," she says after pulling away and letting out a gusty sigh into his taint.

Levi shivers uncontrollably. "Eren," he moans.

Then she grabs the oil. Using her teeth to unplug the cork, she spits it aside and pours a stream of oil onto her hand.

She purposely doesn't warm it up before smearing it in. She knows he likes the shock of the cool oil against his tender skin.

Sure enough, as he jerks forward, struggling in his bonds, she sees his cock twitch. Then it spills out a little more precum as she slides her pointer finger inside of him.

Eren takes her sweet time with Levi. She adds a second finger a long time after he's asking for it. Same with the third. She's just so enamored with his ass, always has been, ever since before they were together. It's beautiful, remarkably scarless and plump, curvier than hers (which doesn't seem quite fair).

So she fingers him, stooping down periodically to bite and suck on his cheeks, until he's writhing and whimpering, especially when she hits his prostate.

"You better fuck me right now, Eren, now!" he whines, arching his back needily.

"Shush," says Eren, giving his ass a harsh slap with her free hand, which makes him gasp.

Right, Levi has a spanking kink. "Oh, I forgot how much you liked that," she says. "Maybe next time I punish you, I'll give you the spanking of your life. Would you like that, my naughty little boy? Would you like to be spanked until your little white ass is completely cherry red?"

Levi moans loudly. "Yes, Eren, yes, please!"

"Mmm, next time," Eren purrs as she pulls her fingers out of his ass with a disgustingly arousing squelching noise. It's tricky, because his walls tighten around her fingers, trying to keep her in. He groans as she finally manages to get her hand back.

"Whatsa matter, baby?" she asks, nuzzling his ass lovingly.

"I..." Levi begins, then looks too ashamed to continue. A bead of sweat trickles down his temple. "I want your cock, Eren," he finishes, after a brief pause.

Eren could swear to the three walls that someone's lit a fire between her legs. "Just be patient a moment, baby, you'll get my cock," she says hoarsely.

Standing up, she undresses, happily ridding herself of her sweaty clothes. Then she grabs the strap-on and fastens it properly, with trembling fingers. After making sure it's tight enough, she takes a moment to get comfortable with it.

 

* * *

 

When Hanji first offered her the strap-on, Eren was embarrassed (obviously) and skeptical. But Hanji seemed one hundred percent positive about it.

"Trust me, Eren," they had said. "I built it myself, and I know it works, because I tested the first one I made on myself."

That was more information than Eren thought she would ever find out about Hanji.

"And... it didn't hurt your partner? Or you?" she says carefully.

Hanji cackles. "Quite the opposite. I was so into it that I broke another pair of glasses, and Erwin enjoyed it so much he was hoarse for days."

And _that_ was more information than Eren thought she would ever find out about Erwin.

"That sounds awesome!" she said, before suddenly becoming grim. "But Levi will never agree to it."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Hanji said, smirking. "Levi's quite the bottom boy. I bet he'll immediately get a hard-on, knowing that his girlfriend can now fuck him into the mattress."

Then the two of them high-fived and laughed. Eren's quite fond of Hanji.

After that, Hanji had to give her a brief lesson in how to use the thing. The harness for it was tricky, but nowhere near as difficult as the one for the 3DMG, and Eren figured it out in no time.

The downside, as Hanji explained, was that it wasn't anywhere near as physically rewarding for the person using it. If placed properly, it would rub against the clit, but that was about all the stimulation possible. However, Hanji continued, if Eren were to get enough pleasure out of fucking her partner, she'd probably end up enjoying just as much.

And then all that was left was to talk to Levi. As Hanji predicted, Levi seemed eager to try it out, as long as Eren promised to wash it thoroughly and be careful, use lube, etc, etc. And the first time with it might have been awkward, but the more they did it the easier it got.

Now they almost never do it the other way. Eren loves fucking Levi, and Levi loves getting fucked by Eren. So that's basically that.

 

* * *

 

She looks back at Levi and licks her lips. "Ok, baby, you ready for me?"

"Yes!" Levi says. He starts trembling, pulling at his binds, arching his back and shaking his ass slightly from side to side. "Please, Eren! I need you _now._ "

"Well, since you said please..."

Carefully she crawls on the bed, stopping right behind Levi and sitting back on her haunches. She can't help but squeeze his ass one more time, which draws another squeak from him. Then she spreads his cheeks and ever-so-gently moves her hips forward until the tip of her strap-on nudges his entrance. Then she begins to push in, slowly but firmly.

Levi groans in response, pushing his ass back against her dick. "Too slow," he says.

"I'll decide how fast I fuck you," she replies, pinching his ass as punishment. This has him yelping and jerking his hips, enough to take her in more than halfway.

Finally, she pushes in completely, her groin snugly pressed up against his ass. At this Levi lets out another moan, this time a bit softer. But she can tell from his shaking shoulders that he's only being so quiet because he's too focused on taking her dick.

So she waits patiently. The nice thing about having a fake dick instead of a real one is that even though the sight of Levi taking her in is incredibly arousing, she can still take her sweet time with him.

Finally, he stops trembling quite so much, and his breathing slows to somewhat of a normal pace.

"You good?" she asks, stroking his side lovingly.

Levi nods, turning to gaze at her with glassy eyes. "'M good," he says dreamily.

Without further ado, Eren grips his hips, pulls out, and thrusts back in. Hard. Levi yelps loudly, and the real fun begins. Eren fucks him fast and without mercy, and soon Levi's screams are filling the room.

Changing her angle so that the strap-on hits her clit just right, Eren lets out a moan herself. But it's drowned out by Levi's latest and loudest scream, since the new angle allowed Eren to strike his prostate.

So it all gets even hotter, and now Eren is sweating, and Levi is sweating. His screams get impossibly louder, and this is the moment where she chooses to lean forward and mutter through gritted teeth, "I want you to come for me, Levi. I want you to make a nasty, disgusting mess for me, because you're _my little bitch_."

And Levi comes, his screams continuing as his cock drools onto the bed.

Eren continues fucking him, not bothering to slow her pace at all, and Levi's screams turn into mewls and whimpers of overstimulation. But he knows better than to ask her to stop.

Eren is so close. The strap-on is rubbing her clit just right, and Levi's cute noises are almost enough to bring her over the edge.

But she needs just a little more. She maneuvers a hand in between her legs to slip two fingers inside herself, pressing them in and out of her. Now she's moaning repeatedly. With a final jerk of her hips, she reaches her climax, pounding into Levi for a few more seconds.

When it's over, she slumps down onto Levi's firm back for a second before pulling out of him, since she knows how Levi needs aftercare as soon as possible after sex.

Removing the strap-on is a lot easier than putting it on, so she's setting it down on the floor in no time. Then she crawls back to Levi, who's still on his knees, arms still outstretched and bound, face hidden in the sheets.

Quickly Eren unties Levi's wrists, leaving the fabric tied to the bed. "Babe?" she says softly, running her hands up his body.

Levi lets out a little whine in response.

"Babe," she says again, "You were so good for me, you know that?"

Finally Levi looks up, turning his head to the side so his cheek rests on the bed. She sees a few tears have dripped down his cheeks, which really shouldn't turn her on as much as it does.

"I was good?" he says hoarsely.

Eren grins. " _So_  good, baby," she says reassuringly. "You took your punishment so well."

Levi lets out a hum at this, smiling. "I'm so glad..." he whispers. He doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon, so Eren wraps her arms around his slim, muscled waist and tugs him towards her so he rolls over onto his side, and she's spooning him.

She wraps a leg over his. With her hand that isn't pinned by his body, she pets him, letting her hand run over his arms, his chest, his hair. With her mouth she kisses his neck and shoulders repeatedly. And all throughout, she mutters to him, telling him how good he is and how much she loves him, and he responds by turning around to nuzzle up against her and bury his face in her breasts, which she knows he loves.

And that's how they fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Eren walks into the bathroom nearest to the dining hall to find that horrible recruit from yesterday cleaning a particularly foul blocked up toilet. He looks at her in horror.

"Captain tell you to clean the bathrooms?" she asks happily.

"Yeah, right after lecturing me for ten minutes, he told me to clean every single one in the castle," he whines, apparently keen enough to complain that he forgets he's supposed to be on bad terms with her. "I mean, there has to be at least ten of them."

"Sucks to suck," she says.

"Fuck you," he replies weakly.

Eren heads to the stall farthest away from him to pee, then washes her hands and prepares to leave the bathroom.

But as she's pushing the door open, she stops for a second. Turns and faces him. "Hey," she says, "If you still don't stop being a sexist asshole, I'm still gonna 'accidentally' step on you on the next expedition."

And with that, she exits the bathroom and heads to her favorite activity of the day: training with Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://erenjaegrrr.tumblr.com/) if u wanna talk about fem!Eren, fem!Ereri, and Eren in general :)


End file.
